The mission of this Center is to initiate and coordinate research of investigators in the areas of toxicology of food chemicals, naturally occurring toxicants in foods, inorganic substances, mycotoxins and incidental chemicals in food such as residues from agricultural chemicals or those from packaging materials. The emphasis is on a chemical and metabolic approach to Toxicology with the thrust toward determining the effects of toxic substances on enzymes, transport or hormone systems, the mechanism of metabolism of these substances, and the mode of absorption and storage. The Center in Toxicology exists within the Department of Biochemistry and is organized in general areas of toxicologic research which are integrated into a program in environmental toxicology. The Center has also close relationships with certain key departments throughout the University by way of having members of these departments on the Center faculty (Chemistry, Pathology, Pharmacology and Preventive Medicine) and through collaborative investigations with personnel within these departments. Coordinated with the research program within the Center in Toxicology is a training function directed toward the graduate education of students in toxicology and research.